


Unknown.

by harryydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryydarling/pseuds/harryydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis find themselves on a road trip across the US. This whole trip has been full of surprises, and tonight is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown.

Louis exited the old style gas station and walked in between the old style gas pumps and towards his old style pickup truck. He opened the passenger side door and climbed in, using the handle on the dash to hoist himself up. Damn height insufficiency. Always to damn short for everything.

Louis was not in a very happy mood. He was tired, cranky, and unfortunately for him, on the verge of car sickness. That’s why he made Harry pull up to this piece of crap gas station. He needed fresh air. And not just the unsatisfying, way too powerful, gust that blew directly at his face through the window as Harry drove at his ungodly speeds. But even after visiting the equally piece of crap bathroom facilities the gas station offered, Louis was not up to par to happily resume their adventure.

Also, Harry was taking an awful long time to pick out his snacks. Louis threw his plastic bag of goodies in the back seat of the truck and leaned back in his seat to wait for Harry. He put his feet up on the dash and adjusted the seat so it leaned back a little ways. This definitely helped the comfort level, and even helped his stomach settle a little. But he was still uneasy.

Finally, Harry walked out of the gas station with his plastic bag that probably consisted of, at most, four items. _Four items._ He spent 20 minutes picking out _four items._ Oh well, he’s back now and they can head on to their next destination.

Harry opened the driver’s door and climbed up. Barely having to hoist himself. Damn height insufficiency. “How do you feel?” Harry asks soothingly, making Louis even more irritated, for some reason.

Don’t get him wrong, though. He loved Harry. Loved everything about the boy. Just not when Louis felt like shit and Harry had to take care of him. Maybe it was mostly Louis hating himself for making Harry take care of him. But Louis just doesn’t find any comfort in Harry having to treat him like a child.

“Like shit.” Louis replied blatantly.

“Do you want to drive?” Harry suggested. “It might help with your stomach.”

“Nah, that’s alright. I’ll just lean the chair back and open the window a bit.” Louis sufficed.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Harry nods and starts the engine. Harry is well aware that Louis doesn’t like being treated like a child, so he doesn’t take it personally when he starts to get snippy. But for some reason, he never drops the fawning act.

 

Louis leans his chair back and rolls the window down a bit, and it helps a lot. The horizontal position and the air blowing above him, for whatever reason, makes him feel better. He closes his eyes, not necessarily because he’s tired, but to just shield his eyes from the moving objects outside the window.

“Don’t fall asleep, love. We’re almost there.” Harry says, and Louis can hear the smile on his face. This whole trip has been full of surprises, and ‘don’t peak’s.

“Another surprise, Haz?” Louis half whines, even though he loves them.

“Of course. That’s what this whole trip is. A surprise.” Harry grabs Louis’s hand.

“Yeah, I know. It was quite the surprise, as well.” Louis opens his eyes and smiles at Harry.

“You like it don’t you?” There is actually a hint of worry in Harry’s voice as he asks the question.

“Harry, we’ve been on this trip for the past week. If I didn’t like it, we would be back home by now.” Louis chuckles up to him.

Harry’s grin is so big it almost looks goofy. “I love you, you know.” Harry says fondly. The fondness is evident in his eyes as he looks at Louis, taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah, I know. I love you, too.” Louis smiles sweetly. “Now get your eyes back on the road before you kill us.”

Harry laughs and reverts his eyes back to the road.

They drive in silence for a while, fingers still entwined.

           

-

 

One week ago, Harry had come home to the flat that he and Louis share with this ridiculous grin on his face. To Louis, it was just a normal day, so naturally he was confused as hell.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Louis had asked skeptically, after he had kissed Harry hello.

“I have a surprise.” Was all he said for about ten minutes as he went into the bedroom.

Harry had come out of the bedroom with his hands behind his back and a little skip in his step. Louis looked at him with a look that said ‘you should explain’.

“Alright, well, I know you’ve been really stressed with everything that’s going on lately at work, with all of your deadlines and such.” Harry started.

It was true. Louis worked as an interior designer, and he had 4 full projects, all of very large spaces, that he had to get done in the past month.

“And now that you’ve met those deadlines, and did a hell of job at the same time, I thought it might be time for a break.”

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Louis started to have ideas running around in his head, but never in a million years would he have guess what was about to come out of Harry’s mouth. Or out of his hand, he should say.

Harry moved his hand from behind his back and put a map of the United States on the table. Louis was 100% confused as fuck. He scrunched his eyebrows at the map, until he realized that there were lines and dots written through and on the road markings. He then quickly snatched the map and looked at it more carefully. Harry, the unbelievable boy full of so many surprises had planned and mapped out a road trip through the US.

Now, this was very overwhelming for Louis to take in all at once. One, he had never been to the States. He didn’t even think he owned a passport at the time. Two, where in the bloody hell were they supposed to get the car to go on this road trip. Three, where were they supposed to get the money to fund this thing. The gas, the airfare, the hotel fees, the food. Four, how long is this supposed to be? Harry had drawn lines all the way across the map, through every state, and marked over 50 cities.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Lou.” Harry was still beaming.

“I think you need to elaborate on what exactly this is. Like, I have general idea, but please, humor me.” Louis needed an explanation.

Harry chuckled. “Okay, so I understand that this is very overwhelming, but I have everything taken care of. We’re going to fly over to America in three days, get the truck from the guy that I contacted, and take a road trip across the States. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?!” Harry was evidently psyched about the whole thing. But Louis was still confused.

Louis smiled at him calmly, “Yes, but love, how long is this trip going to be?”

Harry’s beam faltered into more of a nervous grin, “Well, uh, that’s kind of up to you, but if we do a once over of every state, it may be close to two months.”

Louis almost choked on his own saliva at that news. “Babe, I can’t do two months. I have work.”

“I know, Lou, but didn’t you just say that you hadn’t scheduled any appointments since you finished your latest projects?”

“Well, yeah. But Harry, I’m the number three rated interior designer in London. I have people knocking on our door weekly, wanting to do business with me. I can’t just turn them away. And besides, you have work, too.” Louis tried to reason with him.

“Psh. I’m sure the Apple store will get on without me for two months.” Harry had rolled his eyes.

“What about money?”

Harry had given an exasperated sigh. “Christ Lou, if you don’t want to go all you have to do is say so!” He had gotten up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Louis had instantly felt bad. That was not his intention at all. He wanted to go. He really did. He just needed to know the logistics of it first.

He got up and knocked on the bedroom door. “Harry, love. Can I come in?”

“Fine.”

Louis opened the door. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. Louis walked over to the bed and crawled on behind him, sitting so Harry was between his short little legs. Louis rubbed his hands on Harry’s back for a while before speaking.

“Babe,” he said quietly in his ear. “I didn’t mean to say I didn’t want to go. It sounds like a lovely idea, it really does. And I do want to go. I just need some details first. You kind of came out of the blue with this whole thing. It’s quite overwhelming.”

Harry moved his hands to rub at Louis’s legs on either side of him. “I understand, baby.”

“Alright. So how about you just explain everything. How you picture it and what your plan is.” Louis suggested.

“Sure.” Harry stayed in his position in front of Louis, leaning back a little. Louis pressed a kiss to the nape of the curly haired boy’s neck. “So, what I was thinking was that we would fly into New York, I already purchased the tickets, pick up the truck at the airport from the guy I contacted, and take a road trip through the whole country. We would end in Los Angeles and leave from there. I already purchased those tickets, as well.”

“Who’s the guy you contacted?” Louis asked.

“He’s a rental car dealer who has this old pickup truck that he wanted to sell for really cheap so I said I would buy it.”

“You bought a truck that you’re only going to use for two months?” Louis was starting to get angry. Where was he getting the money for this? Definitely not from their savings.

“Babe it was only two hundred pounds.”

“Oh wow, that is cheap.”

“Mhm.”

“But where are we getting this money from?” Louis finally asked.

“Louis, do you know how well off we are? I don’t think you do.”

“What are you talking about?”  
            

“You said yourself, you are the number three rated interior designer in London. That brings in a lot of dough.”

Louis admits he’s usually not the one who handles the finances, but he would know if they were well off.

“I-I guess I never really thought about it,” Louis stammers a bit. “Uh-Um, how well off are we?”

“Well we have about 200,000 pounds in savings and 10,000 in checking.” Louis almost choked once again at this news. “And I plan on moving some from savings into checking for this trip.”

“Holy shit. I guess I really never noticed.”

“I suppose not.”

“Okay, well I’m feeling a bit better about this trip now.” Louis chuckles. “But, it’s still going to be really expensive with hotel fees and gas and everything.”

“It would be, yes.” Harry looks back at him. “But here’s the thing, we’re not going to be staying in a hotel.”

“Now what are you on about?” Louis’s eyebrows were scrunched once again.

“The truck that I got has a bed on it, so I was thinking that we would head to the nearest Home Depot and pick up a mattress and a shit ton of pillows and blankets to pile in the back to sleep on. The bed has a detachable roof so we don’t have to worry about rain or anything.” Harry’s eyes had sparkled with the idea.

“Oh my god, babe.” Louis couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. “That sounds wonderful and cute and fun and romantic, and I love it. Let’s do it.” Louis was smiling so wide at this point.

So, three days later they were on a plane to New York. To start the adventure. They had found the nearest Home Depot and in fact bought one full size mattress, 10 pillows, 5 blankets, and 3 sheets. The back of the truck was heaven the first night.

 

-

 

Now, they have entered the state of Michigan and are well on their way to the border of Lake Michigan. That’s what the surprise was. Or so Harry told him. Louis had finally pried it out of him after much pestering.

“But that’s not the only thing I have for a surprise.” Harry smirks.

Louis groans, “Babe, I hate surprises!”

“That is not true!” Harry protests.

“Well no, but I hate the suspense.” Louis reasons.

“Well, too bad. You’re just going to have to deal with it.” Harry smiles over to him. Louis kisses Harry’s cheek quickly after Harry had returned to the road.

“Can I have a hint at least?” Louis tries to reason.

“Nope. Not this time. It’s too special to give away.”

“Fine.” Louis huffs.

“I love you, babe.” Harry smiles sweetly.

“I love you, too, I suppose.” Louis teases.

           

It’s been a good half hour and they are still on the road. The sun is beginning to set and the sky is a wonderful myriad of oranges, reds, yellows, blues, and purples. The sun a big orange ball, half of it peaking over the horizon.

“Are we about there yet? You said we were almost there about 45 minutes ago.” Louis asks.

“Almost there, babe. Are you feeling any better?” Harry wonders purely out of interest.

“A little, yeah. I’ll be better once we’re there.” Louis winks over to him.

“On it.” Harry accelerates the old truck about 10 mph.

           

A majority of this trip has been filled with sex. There’s no nice or subtle way to put it. It just has. From making love in the bed to messy hand jobs as they drive; there has been a lot of it. Not that either of them complain. 

Louis doesn’t expect tonight to be any different. He doesn’t want it to be any different. A lot of times it surprises him how sex driven both of them still are. The two of them have been together for a little over 2 years, and somehow they are both still horny as fuck for each other. It’s a nice feeling knowing they still love each other in that way, and feeling confident that it won’t fade any time soon.

 

Another 20 minutes later, Harry pulls off of the highway and into a town that neither of them know. This isn’t unexpected. It’s what they do every night. They plan around where they want to stay the night, follow the pathway on the map and the GPS and once they are in that general vicinity, they pull off of the highway and find a back road to park on for the night. A lot of times, they will arrive early and park, and decide to explore around the area. They’ll walk paths in the woods, or along the streets. It’s a really soothing experience. Just them, the crickets, and the stars.

Some would think that it would be really lonely. Truthfully, it’s not. You’re only as lonely as you want to be. With Louis, and Harry as well, they only need each other to demolish their loneliness. They could be surrounded by hundreds of people but without each other, they’re as lonely as they’ll ever be. And with each other, in the middle of nowhere, they’re surrounded by the world. Their world.

Harry drives through the town and into the quieter, darker, area. He pulls off of the main road and onto a back road. He turns a couple time, getting further and further out, until there are no longer street lights, and houses. They’re on a road, surrounded by nothing, going about 15 mph. Louis doesn’t know what Harry is waiting for; why he isn’t pulling over yet. Harry seems to be searching for something, but he doesn’t know what.

Harry makes another turn, this one unexpected. Except this isn’t a marked road, nor a paved one. It’s a one lane, dirt road, surrounded by trees.

“Harry? Where are we?” Louis asks skeptically.

“I don’t know, quite honestly.” Harry smiles.

Louis just nods and waits along with Harry to see where they end up. The dirt road goes on for a good mile and a half before it drifts off into tall grass. Louis starts to get worried about what they might see or where they might end up.

“Um, babe, maybe we should just stop here? I don’t want to get too far out.” Louis suggests.

“Just wait, I think I see something up there.” He points up ahead, and Louis sees it too. It looks like a break in the woods, like it branches off into a more open area.

They drive towards it, and finally go into the open area. The area is more of a field, almost completely circular, of tall grass and sunflowers. The sunflowers seem to be at their peak, looking to be almost as tall Harry. Definitely taller than Louis. Damn height insufficiency. The grass isn’t quite that tall, though. Maybe rising to about 3 feet off the ground.

The truck plows through it all quite easily. Harry tries his best to dodge the occasional sunflower, but a couple suffer a bit from the truck’s size.

“Wow, this is really pretty.” Louis admires, craning his neck to get a 360 degree look at the field.

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry agrees. “I think we should go explore.” Harry gets this mischievous look on his face that Louis finds very adorable.

Louis’s face breaks out into a smile. “Alright. But it’s getting dark so we have to be careful.” He calls as Harry practically jumps from the truck.

“Ok, ok, c’mon! I want to get a picture next to one of these sunflowers!” Harry calls, already bounding towards one of them.

Louis slowly weans himself down from the truck, making sure not to fall flat on his face. He finds the ground is a little squishy and damp under his feet, but not enough to soak through his shoes. As he walks towards Harry, he takes his time to notice everything.

The field is about 100 yards in diameter and is surrounded by maple and oak trees. The season is autumn, but it’s early autumn, so the leaves only have a little color to them. Louis hadn’t noticed from the car, but amongst the sunflowers are various other wildflowers in many different colors. Everywhere from orange Indian Paintbrush to the purples and whites of Violet to the blue of the Asters. And the Sunflowers are definitely taller than Harry. Above their heads, the sky is a dark shade of blue that keeps getting darker as the sun keeps setting. The slightest, most faint dusting of stars are beginning to show and Louis knows now that the night is going to be clear and the stars will be on full show. The roof will be off tonight.

“Louis hurry up! I want to take a picture!” Harry calls from a couple yards away, already standing next to a ginormous sunflower.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. I just can’t get over how beautiful this place is.” Louis admires.

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry beams at him.

Louis raises his eyebrow. “You sap.”

Harry just laughs and poses for the picture. Louis fishes out his IPhone, and quickly snaps the picture, the flash going off. It momentarily blinds both of them.

“I can’t see!” Harry over dramatizes.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. It’ll fade in a minute.” Louis chuckles.

Harry blinks a few times. “Ok, it’s better. Now let’s go explore!” Harry grabs Louis’s hand and starts off towards the edge of the field.

“Wait, wait. We’re just going to go off in the middle of the woods?” Call Louis overprotective, but he would rather not die tonight.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Babe, it’s almost dark out. We could get, like, eaten or something.”

“Now who’s being dramatic?” Harry smirks.

“Ok, so we might not get _eaten,_ but who knows what could happen?” Louis tries to reason with him.

“I have my IPhone flashlight.” Harry waves is phone around, like it’s supposed to make Louis feel better.

“Whatever. But if we get eaten, it’s all your fault.”

 

Louis and Harry make it to the edge of the field through the tall grass, and lucky for Louis, there is a path. Louis still insists on using the flashlight, though. They walk for a while without much happening. If this is a good thing or not, is yet to be determined.

“Harry, this is getting kind of boring. I think we should head back to the truck.” Louis says as he slips his hand into Harry’s back pocket, trying to give him a hint.

Harry just ignores it and says, “Shh, do you hear that?”

“Here what?” Louis says, frustrated.

“Listen.”

Louis does what he’s told and listens carefully. He doesn’t think he hears anything at first, but then he hears something that sounds like the rush of water.

“Is that water?” Louis asks.

“I think so,” Harry answers. As they walk farther down the path, the noise gets louder, and Louis is pretty confident that it’s water.

“What do you think it is?” Louis whispers, clutching onto Harry’s arm.

“Probably a river or a waterfall or something.” Harry whispers back. Why they’re whispering is a mystery, but it just seems right.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis’s shoulders, sensing that he is a little uneasy. This makes Louis feel better and warmer. Harry is in jeans, a t-shirt and he threw on a jacket before he got out of the truck, and he still radiates warmth that Louis can feel through his own jacket and t-shirt. Louis leans in to the touch and turns his head to peck a kiss to Harry’s cheek, which Harry returns with a kiss to the top of Louis’s head.

The noise is very loud now, and Louis is starting to get freaked out, when suddenly Harry stops.

“I think it’s right through there,” Harry states, shining the flashlight on a little opening in the trees.

“Well, let’s go.” Louis says.

“Are you sure? Only if you’re comfortable.” Harry says with sincerity in his eyes.

“We’ve come all this way, I’m not about to miss out on a little adventure.” Louis winks. Harry pecks Louis’s lips quickly before they walk through the opening.

Alright, so a waterfall was an understatement. In front of them, they see that they are standing on a cliff. Yes, a cliff. Not a 20 story cliff by any means, but a 30 foot cliff is a good estimate. And directly in front of them, across the river, is the waterfall pouring over from the cliff opposite them. The water falls in a steady stream, over rocks and down into the river below. The cliff that they stand on goes out in front of them for about a distance of about 10 feet, before it seems to drop straight off.

Harry starts to walk forward, but Louis catches his arm first. “No way. I am not letting you get any closer to that death fall. We can come back in the morning and check it out if we really want to. But there is no way in hell I am letting you risk your life tonight.”

“Ok. That’s actually a good idea.” Harry actually agrees with him.

“Besides, I haven’t gotten my surprise yet.” Louis stands on his tiptoes to give Harry a smiley kiss.

“You’re right you haven’t.” Harry mumbles against Louis’s lips, before deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into Louis’s mouth. They kiss like that for a while, before Louis shivers.

Harry pulls back for good, after a series of little pecks. “Alright, let’s get going. It’s starting to get cold out here.”

They make the walk back to the field and ultimately, back to the truck. The walk back takes less time, mostly because they’re in a hurry and they’re not afraid of what might await them, considering they’ve already walked the path before.

Once they’re back to the truck, Louis hoists himself back up to turn it on for the heat. They don’t leave it on during the night, but instead they bundle up in the blankets. But tonight he makes a quick exception.

“Hey Lou, do you want to help me with the roof, please?” Harry calls from outside.

Louis climbs out and helps Harry drag the roof off and drop it onto the ground next to the truck.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Harry asks, not being able to contain his own excitement.

“Of course!” Louis beams.

“Okay, well first you’re going to have to get into the front seat of the truck and not peak.” Harry explains.

“Of course I can’t peak.” Louis huffs.

“Trust me hun, it’ll be worth it.” Harry smiles.

So Louis follows his instructions and sits in the passenger seat looking straight forward. It almost creeps him out to look at the illuminated grass that slowly drifts off into black. Anything could pop out of that darkness. He ends up freaking himself out and decides to look down at his phone. There’s not much to look at, considering there is no service, and he’s tried to stay as disconnected to the world as possible.

Louis just about jumps out of his skin when Harry taps on his window. Louis opens the door and says, “Christ Harry, you scared the shit out of me.”

“I know, I saw.” Harry laughs. “Now close your eyes.”

Louis sighs and does what he’s told. As Harry starts to lead him towards what he assumes is the back of the truck, he realizes that there is music playing. He recognizes the song as Sway by The Kooks. And then he happily realizes that this is his and Harry’s playlist. Every song that is on this playlist represents a part of their relationship and how they feel about each other. Each song is so, so special to the both of them.

“Babe,” Louis breathes.

“What is it, love?” Harry stops guiding Louis and they come to a stop.

“The song. It-It’s the song that-“

“The song that was playing in the coffee shop when we had our first kiss. You’re right.” Harry kisses Louis’s cheek.

“I didn’t know you had put this song on the playlist. I can’t believe you remembered it.”

“How could I forget, Lou? It was one of the best days of my life.” Harry squeezes Louis’s hand.

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Louis says quietly under his breath.

Harry leans down so his lips are right by Louis’s ear. “You love it.” He whispers.

“Mhm.” Is all Louis mutters.

Harry chuckles, very sexily Louis thinks, and resumes leading him to the back of the truck. Louis begins to get very anxious, wanting to know what awaits him outside of his eyelids. The excitement sparks inside of him, and he has to refrain from skipping instead of walking.

Louis can feel that he is being guarded to the left and he knows they are circling around the truck to the back. Harry stops them, and Louis has a hard time keeping his eyes shut until he is told to open them.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,” Harry barely whispers into his ear.

Louis slowly peeks his eyes open, and at first, not much seems different than the normal scene of the back of the truck. But then he notices details. And once he does, his heart swells for pure love and admiration for Harry.

On the bed of the truck is the bed, of course, but it’s fully made. Something they don’t normally do before leaving for the next destination. And instead of the pillows being set up properly, Harry had arranged them into the shape of a heart on the bed. Surrounding the bed, are wildflowers that Harry had picked from the scene around them, creating something that resembled a sea of wildflowers. And finally, on the cooler that rests just next to the bed, is a bottle of red wine and two paper cups. And now that Louis has his eyes open, he can see that Harry has his arm behind his back. Something that he seems to be known to do lately.

“Harry, this is wonderful. I don’t even know what to say. It’s so cute and romantic, and I love it.” Louis says with pure admiration in his voice.

“I’m glad.” Harry smiles. “Sorry about the paper cups. Not much we could’ve done about that considering we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

Louis chuckles, “No problem. I kind of like it. Gives it a more relaxed feeling, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of looking at it.” Harry says.

“So, what do you have behind your back?” Louis asks, almost forgetting about it.

“Just these.” Harry says casually, bringing the bouquet of wildflowers out from behind his back.

Louis takes the flowers and says, “Harry, I don’t know if I should tell you this now or not, but I do believe picking wildflowers is illegal.

“I guess we’ll just have to be careful to not get caught.” Harry winks.

“That might be a little bit of a challenge.” Louis smirks, not just talking about the flowers anymore.

“Mmm, it is now, huh?” Harry says, licking his lips as he leans in to kiss Louis. The kiss is passionate and not rushed. It’s slow, deep, and full of love. The kiss deepens as Louis pushes his tongue past Harry’s lips, moving his tongue along with Harry’s.

After a little while, Harry pulls back and with lips swollen and red says, “Maybe we should move this to the bed?”

“That sounds great.” Louis bites his lip.

Harry and Louis make it up onto the back of the truck without so much as a trip, even from Harry. At first, the two of them just stand on the bed of the truck, kissing. But Harry’s lips start to work their way down Louis’ neck, sucking and biting little purple marks all the way down. Little keening noises are leaving Louis’ mouth as his knees begin to wobble. Harry gently guides Louis down onto the mattress, which lays much lower than either of them really expected.

Harry slightly loses his balance, and ends their descent on a very ungraceful note. They end up in the center of the heart made of pillows. They both chuckle before resuming their lip work. As they kiss, Harry straddles Louis’ lap and begins to dip his hips down. Their crotches brush against each other, and Harry keeps up the grinding until they’re both panting, out of breath.

Louis brings his dainty hands up to the zipper of Harry’s pants and they both watch as Louis struggles to get Harry’s pants unbuttoned and pull the zipper down. Once both have been successfully completed, Harry kicks his pants off, followed by pulling his shirt over his head. Noticing that Harry is practically naked above him, Louis decides to pull his own shirt over his head.

Louis runs his hands up Harry’s chest and around to the back of his neck. He pulls the younger boy down to meet his lips. In the midst of their kissing, Harry unbuttons Louis’ pants, a lot more steadily than Louis.

Their lips break apart when Harry starts to grind down once again, this time with only two layers in between them. Louis throws his head back and lets out a moan and Harry takes this opportunity to attach his lips to the older boys’ neck.

Louis can’t take much more of this teasing, so he takes it upon himself to fumble with Harry’s boxers, and pull out his almost completely hard cock. Harry pulls his lips off of where they were perched on Louis’ collarbone to let out a strangled moan.

“Oh fuck, Louis,” Harry groans as Louis rubs the pad of his thumb over the slit, gathering the pre come and smearing it a bit. Harry bends his head so his forehead rests on the older boys’. They look into each other’s eyes as Louis continues to stroke Harry. Harry’s breath becomes shallow and he starts making little mewling noises that signal that he is about to climax. So Louis pulls his hand away and Harry isn’t the least bit upset. He wants this to last as long as possible.

Harry pulls back and works his boxers down, followed by Louis’, the older boy watching him intently, his lip pulled back behind his teeth. Harry lazily strokes Louis a couple times before leaning down and whispering, “I’m going to make you feel so good, babe.”

Louis’ breathe hitches in his throat as Harry makes his way down his body, kissing tenderly on his way. He leaves a tender, yet teasing, kiss on the tip Louis’ cock before easing the older boys’ legs open. Louis hums a little at the feeling of being completely exposed to Harry.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Harry coos, looking up to Louis’ face.

Louis bites his lip as he watches Harry reach for the lube that he placed next to the mattress. Harry lubes up his finger then places a finger on Louis’ hole, spreading the lube on the puckering skin. He does this for a little while, just rimming with his finger, before finally easing in. Louis instantly clenches, and Harry can’t help but awe at how hot and tight Louis is.

Louis moans out as Harry moves his finger and Harry groans, “God you’re so fucking hot.”

Harry continues to work one finger in and out before easing a second in. He scissors his fingers, stretching Louis in preparation. After a few more pumps, Harry retracts his fingers and strokes his cock, lubing it in the process. He leans over Louis, foreheads touching and whispers, “Are you ready?” All Louis can do is nod frantically and let out a little hum.

Harry pecks Louis’ lips quickly before lining himself up. Before he begins to push in, Harry grabs Louis’ hand and intertwines their fingers, bringing them up above Louis’ head. Harry uses his other hand as leverage and begins to enter the older boy. He goes slowly, sure not to hurt Louis. Once he’s completely in, both of them let out a sigh. Louis is incredibly tight and hot around Harry which causes the younger boy to let out a long moan. Harry feels Louis relax around him and takes the moment to pull out again. He pumps in and out slowly for a while until Louis starts to squirm underneath him.

“Harder, Harry,” he pleads. Harry agrees happily and begins to pump into him faster. They both become a panting mess. Harry grabs Louis’ leg and brings it up and around his waist, giving him the angle to hit the older boys’ prostate repeatedly.

“Aggh, fuck, Harry,” Louis lets out a strangled moan.

“Shit, babe, I love you so much,” Harry moans out.

“I – ah – love you.” Louis stutters.

Harry knows that neither of them are going to last much longer and thrusts faster. The pleasure us unreal and leaves them both seeing stars. Harry hits Louis’ prostate once more, sending the older boy off the edge along with a string of profanities.

“Fuck, Harry, god don’t stop. So good.”

Louis comes in hot spurts over his own stomach and chest. Louis clenches around Harry, leaving the young boy not far behind with his climax. Harry comes inside of Louis, hot and wet.

Harry stays inside of Louis for a moment as they both try to catch their breath. They stare into each other’s eyes, both conveying an undying amount of love for each other. Harry eventually pulls out, followed by an uncomfortable feeling of the young boy’s come dripping out of Louis. Louis squirms as Harry grabs his boxers to try and clean the older boy up.

After he successfully got most of the come off of Louis, Harry lays down next to him and pulls the covers over both of them. Louis shifts and rests his head on Harry’s chest, both of them looking up into the sky. The stars are unbelievable bright, even the Milky Way is on full display.

“The stars are so bright, tonight.” Harry says as he finds the big dipper.

“Mhm,” Louis agrees and then continues, “But they’ll never be as beautiful as you.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Harry jokes.

Louis just chuckles. “I love you, Harry.

“And I love you, Louis.”

            

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the smut was just absolutely terrible, not one of my strong suits.  
> Comments and Kudos are always much appreciated :)


End file.
